Making a Family
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Morgan adopts Ellie. A redo of Safe Haven 6x05. Not so spoilery I dont think seeing as I redid it! :


AN: Alright so I finished watching Safe Haven and I didn't like that Morgan found Ellie's mom instead of just adopting her himself, so of course I am rewriting this to fit what I want! Big surprise right? Lol! Alright, so I know what I want to happen, but not sure what I'm going to do exactly, so bear with me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING! *sees worried looks* I'm ok, really :D

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Derek sighed as he sat in his hotel room. Between all the families being murdered, by a child no less, and Ellie running away from her foster family, who hadn't even noticed she was missing, Derek was struggling. Flashes of his own father's heroic death continuously flashed through his mind ever since Spicer was killed. He should probably go see a head doc, but he was fine. It wasn't affecting his job. Sure his mouth had gotten away from him a few times, which he regretted later, and sure he was angrier than he had ever been on the job, but when you did the job he did every day, everyone would see the injustice in the world and would be angry too.

He dropped his head.

Now he knew why Hotch was constantly affected by cases. He could see Ellie in the murdered children. He called Garcia almost hourly to check in on Ellie. He could tell his princess was getting mad at him for calling and disrupting her so often, but he had to know. He had to know Ellie was safe. He pulled out his cell and dialed the familiar number.

"Office of a Supremely Tired Goddess, how can I help you?" Garcia said. Derek chuckled.

"Hey Baby Girl, I have a favor to ask of you" he said. He could hear Garcia pull up something on the computer.

"Shoot my chocolate God" she responded. He took a deep breath. He knew Hotch was worried about his objectivity on most of the cases now a day, seeing as he was always talking with Ellie. He had to do this though; he couldn't let her go back to her foster family. They didn't care about her.

"Can you start the paperwork for me to adopt Ellie?" he said softly. The phone was silent for a few moments before Garcia sighed.

"Is this a good idea?" she asked. She wanted nothing more than for him to adopt Ellie, but she didn't want to see him end his career over this. He would no doubt have a hard time juggling both jobs, but if this was really what he wanted, then she would help him any way she could.

"I have to. I know what she's going through. I know how to help her and just what she needs" he said, worry clear in his tone. Garcia smiled and pulled up the necessary paperwork, printing it out.

"Then it will be done by the time you all get back to Quantico handsome" she said, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping girl. "This will be good, for both of you" she said. Morgan smiled and leaned back on the bed.

"I hope so" he whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hotch" Morgan said as he jogged up to the elder agent. Hotch smiled slightly at him. They had just gotten back to Quantico and Morgan had a few things to say. "I'm sorry about bringing Jack into my anger fit" he apologized. Hotch nodded.

"I can't say it's alright because it's not. That was a low blow, but I will forget you said it. You were angry and passionate and both those things, if you're not careful will burn you out and you like this job too much, so watch it" he said. Morgan nodded and looked at the ground, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Is there something else?"

"I… uh well… I'm adopting Ellie" Morgan stuttered. Hotch nodded.

"I figured as much" Hotch responded. Morgan looked up at him. "Well you were angry about her situation, you have been talking to her nonstop since we saved her, and you know what she's going through. It's understandable, just don't take on too much at once" Hotch said before heading further on. He stopped about 3 feet away and turned back to the younger man. "If you need help with anything, let me know. Maybe we can get the kids together sometime" he said. Morgan nodded once.

"Thanks" was all he could say. Hotch gave Morgan a dimpled smile and walked back into the building. It was early so they could finish the paperwork up before they headed home to their families. Morgan walked slowly down the hall of the building, thinking. He smiled as he passed by a door and saw Ellie sitting there singing quietly to her music. He opened the door and stepped inside, noting Garcia and an older woman also in the room.

"Derek" Ellie said with a smile. Derek dropped his bag and kneeled next to Ellie.

"Hey you" he said with a smile. Ellie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Derek smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Derek, this is Ellie's case manager, Debbie Hicks. Ms. Hicks, this is SSA Derek Morgan" Garcia introduced. Derek pulled away from Ellie and held his hand out. The social services worker smiled and shook his hand.

"I think your girlfriend here has everything covered. I will just need to make a few home checks over the next few months and then she can legally be adopted to you" she said. Morgan shot Garcia a questioning look, but smiled at Ms. Hicks. Ellie was glowing in her seat. She couldn't believe she was going to get to stay with him.

"Thank you Ms. Hicks, will you be calling about the visits or should I contact you ma'am?" Derek asked. The woman smiled kindly at him.

"I will give you a call later to set up our first appointment Agent. For now, I need to be off, I have several house visits today I need to get to" she smiled kindly. Both Derek and Garcia smiled back at her. She pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Derek. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I have a feeling your family will help out though" she said nodding to the door. Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled. The rest of the team was watching them from the bullpen. "Have a nice afternoon, goodbye Ellie" she said sweetly. Ellie smiled.

"Bye" she said. The three watched as Ms. Hicks got on the elevator before Ellie started jumping up and down in a victory dance. Morgan wrapped an arm around Garcia's shoulders and smiled. They were a family. All ten of them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Derek and Ellie sat in the front row in the small courtroom. Both feeling very uncomfortable in the formal wear they were shoved into. Derek messed with his tie that he had struggled with for an hour before Garcia did it for him. The suit he was in was stuffy. Not even in his short stint as Unit Chief had suits been so bad. Ellie was dressed in a nice grey dress with a flower on one of the tank top straps. Her hair was brushed out nicely and JJ, Emily, and Garcia had spent a lot of time helping her. She loved spending time with them.

"Morgan?" the judge called out. Derek and Ellie stood up and moved in front of the bench. They spent a half an hour talking about home life and what happened while Derek was away and how Ellie was doing. They answered question after question.

"Now I see there is a change of name request?" Derek looked at Ellie confused. The young girl just nodded.

"I wish my name be legally changed to Ellie Spicer Morgan" she said. The judge smiled.

"And so it shall be" he said. He banged the gavel down and smiled, coming around to take pictures with the new family. That's what they were. A family.

_The family is a haven in a heartless world. ~Attributed to Christopher Lasch_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so there we have it. Morgan adopts Ellie! WOOT! Yay me! Lol! Alright thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
